Watch Dogs
Watch Dogs (typographié WATCH_DOGS) est un jeu vidéo d'infiltration action développé par Ubisoft Montréal et édité par Ubisoft. Il devait normalement sortir le 19 novembre 2013, mais fut repoussé au 27 mai 2014Watch Dogs - Sortie repoussée (article publié le 16 octobre 2014) pour PC, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4Watch Dogs arrive sur PS4 (article anglais publié le 21 février 2013')', Xbox 360 et Xbox One. Une version Wii U de Watch Dogs est sortie le 18 novembre 2014Watch Dogs différé sur Wii U (article anglais publié le 02 octobre 2014 à 00h27. Le jeu se déroule dans une version fictive de Chicago, dans l'état de l'Illinois où l'histoire se passe autour du protagoniste Aiden Pearce, greyhat très talentueux qui peut pirater n'importe quel appareil au sein de la ville, prenant ainsi le contrôle de toutes les infrastructures de la ville. La suite de Watch Dogs, Watch Dogs 2, est sortie le 15 novembre 2016.Watch Dogs 2 à San Francisco, une sortie le 15 novembre (article publié le 07 juin 2016 à 11:13) Univers du jeu Le scénario de Watch Dogs explore l'impact de la technologie au sein de notre société ; mettant en avant le conflit des informations, des données connectées entre elles et l'augmentation de l'utilisation mondiale de la technologie. Le jeu se déroule dans un cadre contemporain fictif de Chicago, dans l'Illinois, qui est l'une des grandes villes fonctionnant avec un superordinateur, connu sous le nom de CTOS (C'en't'ral '''O'perating 'S'ystem). Dans cette version de Chicago, tous les objets et tout l'environnement sont connectés. Histoire complète En 2012, Aiden Pearce, avec l'aide de Damien Brenks pirate l'hôtel du Merlaut possédé par Dermot Quinn dans le but de dérober les comptes bancaires des gens. Quinn autrement connu comme "Lucky" Quinn, pensait qu'ils essayaient de pirater la vidéo montrant le maire en train de tuer une femme nommée Rose Washington. Trame ''Dans notre monde hyper-connecté, il suffit d’une simple pression sur un écran pour discuter avec ses amis, faire du shopping ou savoir ce qu’il se passe à l’autre bout du monde. Mais ce geste, aussi insignifiant soit-il, laisse une marque indélébile, une empreinte digitale qui retrace nos moindres actions et révèle nos convictions les plus profondes. Et ceci ne marque que le début de la digitalisation de nos vies. Aujourd’hui, les plus grandes villes sont connectées à ce réseau. Les infrastructures urbaines sont surveillées et contrôlées par des systèmes d’exploitation surpuissants. Dans '''Watch_Dogs, ce système est appelé Central Operating System (ctOS) – il contrôle la ville de Chicago et collecte toutes les informations sur ses habitants. Incarnez Aiden Pearce, un hacker de talent dont le passé violent et criminel causa la perte de ses proches. Animé par votre désir de vengeance, vous traquez sans relâche les personnes responsables de cette tragédie. Grâce à votre smartphone, vous êtes capable de surveiller et de hacker tout ce qui vous entoure, notamment le ctOS. Accédez aux caméras de surveillance, téléchargez des informations confidentielles sur vos cibles, contrôlez les feux de signalisation pour provoquer des accidents… et bien plus encore !'watchdogs.ubi.com'' Vous êtes Aiden Pearce, un homme obsédé par la technologie dont la vie est régie par la violence. Animé par votre désir de vengeance et hanté par votre passé, vous avez décidé d’appliquer la justice vous-même pour mettre à bas un système corrompu. En vous servant de la ville de Chicago comme d’une arme, vous allez devoir parvenir à retourner le réseau contre lui-même… Hackez la ville Plongez au cœur d’une ville vivante et hyper-connectée dans laquelle votre smartphone vous donne le contrôle de toutes les infrastructures du ctOS. Manipulez les feux de circulation pour piéger vos ennemis dans un carambolage gigantesque ou stoppez un train pour monter à bord et échapper aux forces de l’ordre… Tout ce qui est connecté au réseau peut devenir votre arme. La loi de la rue Votre quête de vengeance vous mènera dans les lieux les plus dangereux de Chicago, où seule la violence fait loi. Neutralisez vos ennemis brutalement à coups de matraque, ou utilisez l’une des 30 armes disponibles au cours de gunfights nerveux et spectaculaires, combinant une physique réaliste, un système de couverture dynamique et des interactions poussées avec l’environnement. Foncez au cœur de Chicago Ubisoft Montréal a établi un partenariat avec Ubisoft Reflections, studio multi-primé à l’origine de la mythique série Driver, pour offrir à Watch_Dogs des sensations de pilotage uniques. Prenez le volant de plus de 65 véhicules bénéficiant d’une physique et d’une conduite minutieusement travaillées, et ressentez l’adrénaline de course-poursuites intenses et spectaculaires. Tout est sous contrôle Spécialement développé pour Watch_Dogs, le moteur de jeu Disrupt permet d’afficher un monde bluffant de réalisme pour proposer une expérience à la fois crédible et immersive. Grâce à la puissance de Disrupt, chacune de vos actions affectera instantanément le reste de la ville et sa population. Navigation dynamique En plus de vous donner la possibilité d’utiliser les nombreuses fonctions du ctOS, Watch_Dogs vous propose de découvrir les différents quartiers de Chicago. Prenez des raccourcis à travers les immeubles, passez par les toits et explorez les bas-fonds de la ville pour intercepter vos cibles ! Éditions du jeu DEDSEC_EDITION= L’édition DEDSEC de Watch_Dogs est l’édition collector premium, conçue pour répondre aux attentes de tous les fans souhaitant s'immerger dans le monde fantastique des hackers ! Contenu Physique *Une Figurine d'Aiden Pearce de 23 cm *Steelboook *Boîtier collector DEDSEC *Artbook: illustrations ayant inspiré le jeu *Bande son officielle *Carte de Chicago *Lot de 4 cartes pour réalité augmentée à l’effigie de personnages emblématiques du titre *Lot de 3 badges exclusifs Contenu Digital 3 missions solo, donnant accès à près de 60 minutes de jeu supplémentaires. *MISSION « PACK PALACE »: Un raid de la police est prévu dans le luxueux palais d'un magnat de l'Internet. Celui-ci possède des bases de données impressionnantes contenant des informations confidentielles sur des milliers de personnes... dont Aiden Pearce. Infiltrez-vous, effacez les disques durs et quittez les lieux au plus vite, avant que le raid commence. Récompenses débloquées à la fin de la mission : #BONUS D’INVESTIGATION : Débloquez de plus importantes possibilités d'investigation à l'intérieur des banques de données du réseau. #AMÉLIORATION DU HACKING DES DISTRIBUTEURS AUTOMATIQUES: Boostez vos gains lorsque vous piratez un compte bancaire. #ATM HACK BOOST: Boost your cash rewards when hacking bank *MISSION « SIGNATURE SHOT »: Une arme biométrique a été introduite à Chicago pour le compte d’un capitaine du gang des Black Viceroys. La particularité de cette arme, est qu’elle ne fonctionne qu'avec son tout premier utilisateur. Infiltrez leur base et volez le paquet afin d’être le premier à tenir l'arme. Récompenses débloquées à la fin de la mission : #ÉQUIPEMENT AUX COULEURS DU GANG DES BLACK VICEROYS #LE FUSIL D’ASSAULT BIOMÉTRIQUE *MISSION « BREAKTHROUGH » : Le Club Chicago rencontre secrètement les PDG des plus grandes sociétés afin d’obtenir encore plus de pouvoir. Le Club a recruté des brouilleurs pour bloquer les dispositifs de surveillance. Faites le tour de la ville pour les retrouver et stoppez-les. Récupérez également le nom des personnes présentes lors de la réunion afin de partager leur identité aux yeux du monde entier. Récompenses débloquées à la fin de la mission : #EXPERTISE POUR LES VÉHICULES : Obtenez gratuitement des véhicules de votre fournisseur clandestin et bénéficiez également des rabais sur certains modèles. FR_DedSec_edition.jpg|Présentation de l'édition DEDSEC Watch Dogs - DedSec Edition Unboxing FR|Unboxing de l'édition DEDSEC |-| VIGILANTE EDITION= L’édition VIGILANTE de Watch_Dogs a été conçue pour répondre aux attentes des fans désireux de se plonger dans la peau d’Aiden Pearce grâce à la casquette et au masque exclusif. Contenu Physique *Boîtier collector VIGILANTE *La casquette d’Aiden Pearce *Le masque d’Aiden Pearce *La bande son officielle du jeu Contenu Digital *MISSION « PACK PALACE »: Un raid de la police est prévu dans le luxueux palais d'un magnat de l'Internet. Celui-ci possède des bases de données impressionnantes contenant des informations confidentielles sur des milliers de personnes ... dont Aiden Pearce.Infiltrez-vous, effacez les disques durs et quittez les lieux au plus vite, avant que le raid commence. Récompenses débloquées à la fin de la mission : #BONUS D’INVESTIGATION : Débloquez de plus importantes possibilités d'investigation à l'intérieur des banques de données du réseau. #AMÉLIORATION DU HACKING DES DISTRIBUTEURS AUTOMATIQUES: Boostez vos gains lorsque vous piratez un compte bancaire. FR_Vigilantel_Edition.jpg|Présentation de l'édition VIGILANTE Watch Dogs - Découvrez le contenu de l'édition Vigilante FR|Contenu de l'édition Vigilante |-| Édition Uplay= L’Édition Exclusive Uplay de Watch_Dogs est dédiée aux joueurs souhaitant bénéficier de missions exclusives. Contenu Physique *Steelbook™ Exclusif Contenu Digital *MISSION « PACK PALACE » : Un raid de la police est prévu dans le luxueux palais d'un magnat de l'Internet. Celui-ci possède des bases de données impressionnantes contenant des informations confidentielles sur des milliers de personnes ... dont Aiden Pearce. Infiltrez-vous, effacez les disques durs et quittez les lieux au plus vite, avant que le raid commence. Récompenses débloquées à la fin de la mission : #BONUS D’INVESTIGATION : Débloquez de plus importantes possibilités d'investigation à l'intérieur des banques de données du réseau. #AMÉLIORATION DU HACKING DES DISTRIBUTEURS AUTOMATIQUES: Boostez vos gains lorsque vous piratez un compte bancaire. *MISSION « SIGNATURE SHOT »: Une arme biométrique a été introduite à Chicago pour le compte d’un capitaine du gang des Black Viceroys. La particularité de cette arme, est qu’elle ne fonctionne qu'avec son tout premier utilisateur. Infiltrez leur base et volez le paquet afin d’être le premier à tenir l'arme. Récompenses débloquées à la fin de la mission : #ÉQUIPEMENT AUX COULEURS DU GANG DES BLACK VICEROYS #LE FUSIL D’ASSAULT BIOMÉTRIQUE *MISSION « BREAKTHROUGH » : Le Club Chicago rencontre secrètement les PDG des plus grandes sociétés afin d’obtenir encore plus de pouvoir. Le Club a recruté des brouilleurs pour bloquer les dispositifs de surveillance. Faites le tour de la ville pour les retrouver et stoppez-les. Récupérez également le nom des personnes présentes lors de la réunion afin de partager leur identité aux yeux du monde entier. Récompenses débloquées à la fin de la mission : #EXPERTISE POUR LES VÉHICULES : Obtenez gratuitement des véhicules de votre fournisseur clandestin et bénéficiez également des rabais sur certains modèles. FR_Uplay_edition.jpg|Édition exclusive Uplay |-| ÉDITION SPÉCIALE= L’édition spéciale D1 de Watch_Dogs contient la mission solo exclusive Breakthrough. Contenu digital *Mission Breakthrough : Le Club Chicago rencontre secrètement les PDG des plus grandes sociétés afin d’obtenir encore plus de pouvoir. Le Club a recruté des brouilleurs pour bloquer les dispositifs de surveillance. Faites le tour de la ville pour les retrouver et stoppez-les. Récupérez également le nom des personnes présentes lors de la réunion afin de partager leur identité aux yeux du monde entier. Récompenses débloquées à la fin de la mission : #EXPERTISE POUR LES VÉHICULES : Obtenez gratuitement des véhicules de votre fournisseur clandestin et bénéficiez également des rabais sur certains modèles. FR_Special_Edition.jpg|Présentation de l'édition spéciale Season Pass Le Season Pass donne accès à une campagne solo additionnelle avec un nouveau héros, T-Bone Grady ; au mode de jeu alternatif « Conspiration » ; ainsi qu’à de nouvelles missions, armes, tenues et plus encore. Permettant d’économiser 25% sur le prix total des achats effectués séparément, le Season Pass Watch Dogs sera disponible sur PlayStation®4, Xbox One®, PlayStation®3, Xbox 360® et PC. Parmi les principales nouveautés : *Une nouvelle histoire solo, qui permet aux joueurs d’incarner T-Bone, un hacker brillant qui croisera la route d’Aiden Pearce à de nombreuses reprises. *Le mode de jeu inédit « Conspiration ! » dans lequel les joueurs doivent identifier et détruire des cyborgs cachés parmi les humains dans un univers alternatif futuriste. *Des missions additionnelles, armes et tenues. Le Season Pass permet d’économiser 25% sur le prix total des achats s’ils étaient effectués séparément. Les détenteurs du Season Pass bénéficieront d’une semaine d’exclusivité sur tous les contenus du pass. Bande originale Notes *Le 15 Octobre 2013, Ubisoft annonce le report de la sortie du jeu, décalant la date du 21 Novembre 2013 à printemps 2014. Les raisons invoquées sont que l'équipe de développement à hésité de la décision à prendre mais qu'"à l’approche du lancement, lorsque toutes les pièces du puzzle s’assemblaient, il leur est apparu évident avaient besoin de plus de temps pour peaufiner et sublimer chaque détail afin de nous offrir une expérience de jeu mémorable et exceptionnelle". *Les raisons de ce report étaient entre autres de "polir les aspects du jeu" selon Dominic Guay, le producteur en chef du jeu. Ajoutant des récompenses pour les joueurs effectuant telles actions, tels exploits, accentuant le hacking au cœur du jeu à tout moment, qu'Aiden soit en couverture, à pied, en voiture, en combat. Dominic est reconnaissant pour le délai supplémentaire qui reste assez exceptionnel, reconnait-il''blog.ubi.com — WHY WAS WATCH DOGS DELAYED?. *C'est encore Dominic Guay qui explique le retard de la version Wii U de l'IP à une date ultérieure indéterminée en 2014gameblog.fr — Watch Dogs Wii U : Ubisoft justifie et explique le retard. *C'est Yves Guillemot, PDG d'Ubisoft, qui aurait poussé l'équipe de développement de présenter le jeu à l'E3 2012 alors qu'ils ''"n'étaient pas prêts", mais qu'au final, cela à été bénéfique''gameblog.fr — Watch Dogs : Ubisoft Montreal "forcé de le révéler à l'E3 2012". *Une bêta fermée sur XBOX One serait prévuegameblog.fr — Watch Dogs : une bêta fermée listée sur Xbox One. *Une suite est d'ores et déjà confirméegameblog.fr — Watch Dogs a de la suite dans les idées... et Ubisoft quelques regrets. *Le Season-pass de ''Watch_Dogs mettra en scène un nouveau personnage principal''ign.com — Watch_Dogs season pass includes new character and missions. *Depuis Avril, le site ''digitalshadow.com est proposé aux internautes qui désirent lier leur compte Facebook et ainsi consulter leur empreinte numérique sur Internet. *Le 14 Mai 2014, Watch_Dogs est enfin "gold"blog.ubi.com — WATCH DOGS HAS GONE GOLD. Notes de gameplay *pour pouvoir hacker librement son environnement, Aiden est obligé de hacker d’abord les terminaux CTOS lourdement gardés — à peu près un par quartier — sinon il lui sera impossible de faire de piratages plus conséquents dans cette zone''blog.ubi.com — WATCH DOGS – PLAYING IN THE OPEN WORLD. *Aiden est capable de se mettre à couvert derrière la plupart des éléments du décor et de se déplacer aisément d’une couverture à l’autre. *Comme montré dans des démos de gameplay précédentes, Aiden peut assommer un individu par derrière, arracher le téléphone des mains d’une personne qui s’apprête à appeler la police ou encore fracasser une vitre de voiture pour mieux monter à l’intérieur et la dérober. *Une aide, le Focus, pourra aider le joueur à tout moment en appuyant sur le joystick afin de déclencher un ralentissement de l’action des ennemis comme un ''"bullet time", afin d'effectuer des mouvements plus précis (visée). *La carte de la ville et l’inventaire peuvent être affichés en surimpression sans casser le rythme du jeu. La première offre notamment de consulter toutes les missions disponibles et permet aussi de placer un marqueur qui indiquera le chemin à l'aide d'une piste bleue. *L’inventaire offre huit emplacements : quatre pour les objets et quatre pour les armes (de quatre types différents : arme de poing, fusil d'assaut, fusil à pompe et arme lourde). *Le jeu est doté d'un arbre à compétence divisé en quatre catégories à compléter : Combat, Objet fabriqué, Conduite (véhicules) et bien sûr Hacking. À travers ses action, Aiden gagne des points de compétence que le joueur pourra dépenser pour débloquer ou améliorer de nouvelles facultés. Chaque catégorie possède elle aussi ses propres ramifications et apporte ainsi des compétences supplémentaires parfois spectaculaires, toutes expliquées dans le menu par des petites vidéos. *Grâce à son smartphone, le Profiler et ses dons en informatique, Aiden peut désactiver les moyens de communication de l’ennemi, mettre hors circuit un hélicoptère pendant cinq secondes, stopper ou faire démarrer les trains et même provoquer temporairement un black-out de toute la ville. *Les quêtes ou activités secondaires sont multiples : convois criminels, détection de crimes, contrats à remplir et refuges de gangs, plus des enquêtes à effectuer autour de cinq sujets : personnes portées disparues, mallette, QR Codes, recherche d’armes et tours ctOS. Et des mini jeux à l'instar dAssassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, comme le bonneteau, les échecs, le poker ou encore les machines à sous. *Six modes multijoueur sont disponibles à partir de la carte : appelés Online Contracts, trois permettent des affrontements en un contre un (CTOS Mobile Challenges, Online Hacking et Online Tailing) et trois autres accueillant jusqu'à huit joueurs (Free Roam, Online Decryption et Online Racing). *Les véhicules sont classés en sept catégories : Budget, Muscle, Motos, Off-Road, Performance, Sports et Heavy (camion-poubelle, ambulance, camion de pompiers…). Chaque véhicule est classifié selon quatre critères (Vitesse maximum, Accélération, Endurance et Maniabilité) et disponible soit en volant le véhicule-même, ou en se le faisant livrer. *La conduite peut se faire en vue à la première ou à la troisième personne. *Il y a un système "d'agitation", similaire au système d'étoiles de Grand Theft Auto, mais ce système mémorise les faits, avec les gens qui communiquent entre eux, et cela se propage comme un "bouche à oreille"gameblog.fr — Watch Dogs : choix moraux, réalisation, multijoueurs... tout ce qu'il faut savoir. *Il est possible de tuer les PNJ. *Les réactions des PNJ dépendront du comportement du joueur et de sa réputation. *Le jeu se jouera différemment si le joueur opte pour le "gentil" ou le "méchant", mais il n'y aura aucune différence dans l'histoire. *''Watch_Dogs présentera un Chicago plus petit et plus dense que la réalité. La ville est vraiment grande, mais pas la plus grande de l'histoire du JV. Pourtant, c'est "la plus creusée et la plus riche que vous n'aurez jamais vue". *Le joueur peut déverrouiller plusieurs cachettes et les utiliser pour dormir (ce qui a pour effet de remettre à zéro le système d'agitation et permet de changer l'heure de la journée à sa convenance). *Certains outils de hacking sont plus efficaces à certains moments de la journée. *Il y a plusieurs modes multijoueurs : le hacking, ou le Tailing qui ne nécessite pas forcément une confrontation. Il y a aussi un mode opposant deux équipes, mais qui n'est disponible que sur consoles nouvelle génération et PC. *Il n'y a pas de lobbies du tout. Le joueur peut demander à rejoindre une partie multijoueur sur le champ, mais aucun réel lobby. *Il existera aussi un mode libre où il n'y aura pas de missions ou d'activités précises, et dans lequel le joueur pourra faire ce qu'il veut. *Les intrusions du multijoueur peuvent être désactivées. *Chaque joueur peut personnaliser son apparence pour les autres joueurs. *Le multijoueur et le mode solo ont le même système de progression, mais la notoriété est plus mise en avant dans le mode multijoueur, permettant ainsi de débloquer de nouvelles compétences. Si la notoriété du joueur baisse, il peut également perdre ces compétences. Galerie Vidéos= Watch Dogs - Démo de Gameplay - E3 2012 Annonce FR|Trailer de gameplay E3 2012 Watch Dogs - En pleine lumière FR|Trailer En pleine lumière Watch Dogs - Démo de Gameplay - E3 2013 FR|Trailer de gameplay E3 2013 Watch Dogs - MoCap Session|Sessions de capture de mouvements pour le jeu Watch Dogs - Acclamé FR Watch Dogs - Série Gameplay 1 - Hacking is your weapon FR|Le piratage est votre arme Watch Dogs • Trailer de Dedsec|DedSec Watch Dogs 15 minutes de gameplay en monde ouvert FR|15 minutes de gameplay H IDE by Watch Dogs FR|Trailer Hide Watch Dogs - L'histoire d'Aiden Pearce-0|L'histoire d'Aiden Pearce Watch Dogs Sharing PS4share PS4 Commercial|Publicité Playstation 4 Watch Dogs - Bienvenue à Chicago FR|Bienvenue à Chicago ! Watch Dogs - Présentation des technologies NVIDIA FR|Présentation des technologies NVIDIA pour la version PC Watch Dogs - 9 minutes Multiplayer Gameplay Demo EUROPE|Présentation des modes multijoueurs Watch Dogs - Découvrez le Season Pass FR|Le contenu du Season Pass Watch Dogs - Présentation des personnages|Présentation des personnages Watch Dogs - Tout savoir en 9 minutes|''Watch_Dogs'' : Tout savoir en 9 minutes Watch Dogs - Trailer de lancement|Trailer de lancement |-| Images promotionnelles= Persos slider.png|Aiden et Jordi Game slider.png|Aiden à la poursuite d'un malfrat WatchDogs T-Bone.jpg|T-Bone Grady WatchDogs Jordi-2.jpg|Jordi Chin WatchDogs Clara.jpg|Clara Lille et Aiden Pearce WD 100913 01.jpg WD 100913 02.jpg WD 100913 03.jpg Watch dogs ss10 99868.jpg Watch dogs ss2 99852.jpg Watch dogs ss3 99854.jpg WD black ennemi.jpg|Aiden se fera plusieurs ennemis WD Aiden ruelle fille agression.jpg|Il choisira d'aider les habitants ou non WD train Aiden helicopter hack.jpg|Même un hélicoptère ne fait pas le poids ! WD Aiden rouste agent sécurité.jpg WD Aiden piraté.jpg|Le hacker hacké ! WD Aiden flingue phone.jpg WD écran jeu compagnon app.jpg|''Watch_Dogs'' bénéficiera aussi d'une compagnon app WD Aiden intérieur voiture.jpg WD Aiden armurerie infos.jpg|Aiden est recherché partout WatchDogs-Aiden Jordi.png Watch Dogs roue des armes.png|La roue des armes et outils Watch Dogs POKER.png|Aiden peut disputer des parties de poker Watch Dogs ctOS-Mobile CompanionApp TrafficLight Tablet Collage.png|Exemple de gameplay avec le Compagnon app. ctOS |-| Concept-arts= Watch dogs conceptart gunshop 99897.jpg|Une armurerie Watch dogs conceptart harbor 99899.jpg|Le port de Chicago Watch dogs conceptart streetcorner 99901.jpg|Un coin de rue surveillé Watch dogs conceptart trainstation 99903.jpg|Quai d'une gare Références en:Watch Dogs pt-br:Watch Dogs Catégorie:IRL Catégorie:Watch Dogs Catégorie:Watch Dogs (série)